A New Fighting Team
by Fallen Vampire From Hell
Summary: She was a half cat demon girl, that hated her 'Parents'. What happens when she moves to a new school,and meets Aoyagi Ritsuka?And learns about Fighters and Sacrifices? AND she finds out she is a sacrifice...Too the most interesting kind of fighting team?
1. Intro

Summary: XRated T for later chapters.Language.Violence in later chaps.X She was a half cat demon girl, that hated her 'Parents'. What happens when she moves to a new school,and meets Aoyagi Ritsuka?And learns about Fighters and Sacrifices? AND she finds out she is a sacrifice...Too the most interesting kind of fighting team? One that shares a name with another team of Fighter/Sacrifice?

...xxx...xxx...xxx...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, cept the main character, and...some other characters!! Sadly. Though, if I did Own it..(Grins evilly)...I would make--(Is cut off by people screaming: GET ON WITH IT!!) (Me: FINE!!.)

...xxx...xxx...xxx...

The young teenage girl walked out of the store, carrying about five bags with her. She had just finished grocery shopping, and was now walking down the streets of Tokyo on her way home. Not that she wanted to go home. It was more of she had to go home.

She sighed as her cat ears twitched a couple times. She looked in front of her and then turned a corner. She was a young half cat demon girl with strikingly beautiful grey eyes. Her hair was a very dark, almost black, brown color. It went a little ways past her shoulder.

She was about 5'7 inches tall. Not counting her cat ears height. She also had a cat like tail. She had two slightly longer then average canine teeth, one of her other cat like traits. And her nails were longer as well, more like claws.

She sighed again as she continued walking, turning another corner. She was wearing a pair of black baggy jeans, and a black tank top. She also was wearing a pair of black and converse.

She re-situated the bags in her arms, turning another corner and walking down an alley, one of her many short cuts. She let out a slight hiss when a couple of men stepped in front of her.

They frowned when she did not stop and just walked past them. She continued to ignore them.

"Hey! Where ya goin half breed?" One of them called. That struck a nerve. She hated being called that. It really annoyed her, because in her opinion, everyone was a living, breathing thing. So, everyone deserved respect, whether you were 'lower' then a human or not. Everyone deserved some sort of respect.

Thus, she stopped and turned to look at the men. Her eyes showed none of her annoyance as she merely looked them up and down, calmly setting down her groceries. As she looked at them, she noticed that they looked like semi good guys. Their only problem was they were a couple of total assholes. She frowned.

"Yes? What do you want?" She raised an eyebrow. They looked at her like she had just slapped them. She rolled her eyes.

"You outta show more respect to the people above you, half breed." She merely rolled her eyes again. She looked at the one who had spoken. He wore a pair of blue jeans, and a nice t-shirt. He obviously was only a couple years out of high school.

The other was wearing a pair of blue jeans as well. He was wearing a button up shirt, with two of the buttons undone. They both wore your average pair of tennis shoes. She frowned again.

She decided to just ignore them, and go home. So, she turned and picked up her groceries and walked away. She decided that if they continued to bother her then she would give them what they deserved.

So, she walked away. Though the two boys didn't like that much. One of them, the one in the t-shirt, reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Where ya goin?" He sneered.

"Well, unlike you two bastards, I am on my way home...What does it matter to you, hmmm?" She stated defiantly.

The man frowned, pulling her towards him a little more. He pushed her toward the wall of the alley, and held her there by her shoulders.

"What the hell do you want, I am trying to go somewhere." She said, glaring at him. He only smiled as he leaned closer. She had enough of this. She rolled her eyes and thought for a second. Then she smiled sweetly at him.

The confused look on his face only made her smile more, as she brought her knee to his...Ahem...Private area. He fell over after gasping. She set down her bags and took a defensive stance as the other boy looked at her like he wanted to kill her. She only smiled more as she closed her eyes and thought about where he was.

She listened to his footsteps as he came at her. She easily dodged without even opening her eyes. She had been trained for this kind of thing. Her 'Parents' had trained her for this kind of thing. She opened her eyes in time to see him face plant the wall. She laughed a little as he stumbled to get his balance.

He came at her once more, and she sidestepped quickly and brought her leg around to round-house kick his back, sending him flying forward. She waited for him to come back at her. She was intent on the boy she was currently fighting, so she didn't notice as the other, with the t-shirt, pulled himself off the ground.

Which left her unprepared for the blow he sent at her. Her landed his punch to her cheek, catching her off guard, and getting her off balance slightly.

'That is going to leave a bruise.' She thought bitterly as she stumbled to the right slightly, getting her balance back and sending a punch towards his face. She landed it, sending him into the wall. He slumped down, after hitting his head, unconscious. She turned her attention to the other boy, who now had a look of slight fear in his eyes, but coming at her nonetheless.

She swung her leg up and towards him, landing him in the stomach. He had been facing the mouth of the alley, but her kick, the way it landed, sent him into the wall of one of the brick building. He too was rendered unconscious.

She sighed and picked up the bags and left, now heading home. She walked to one of the more secluded parts of Tokyo, turning down another street. She walked up the stairs to an apartment door, feeling that her cheek was bruised. She opened the door, to look up into the angry eyes of her 'dad'.

To be continued... Oi. Thank you for reading. I was bored, and this jus kinda popped into my head while I was lying in my bed, so, I decided why not put it on FF. Well, see, this is only the first chapter, and while it doesn't SEEM like a fan fic, it will be. It is jus centered around an original character. Which I have seen done MANY times. I hope you all like it.


	2. THAT is scaryOo

YAY! Chapter two. I changed my mind..I had another one of those random ideas for a chapter that would have left my mind if I didn't take care of it now. So...here ya! Another thing, not having ears and a tail doesn't mean they're not a virgin in this story..it means they're human..so..if they have ears of something...they are half demon..Ok? Ok!

Disclaimer: Do not expect one anymore. Its in chap one, and I hate repeating myself...BYEZ!!

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

She opened the door, to look up into the angry eyes of her 'dad'. He wasn't her real dad...jus someone that was "taking care of her". If you could call it that. He glared at her.

"You're late" He said.

"I am sorry...I ran into trouble...again." She frowned as she remembered that

the guy had punched her. She quickly turned to look at him again. But...As she feared he would, he had already seen it.

"You got hit...didn't you?" He said this almost mockingly. He knew she knew what happened when she got hit. He had 'trained' her better then that..or so he always said. And, whenever she did get hit, or bruised or whatever, unless by his hand, he would get mad...or..He would be somewhat pleased...Because he enjoyed beating her...It was fun for him. Just because she was a "half breed".

She sighed. She knew what was going to happen later. She didn't really care much anymore, but she hated it at the same time, because it was all because she was half cat demon. She went to the kitchen to put away the groceries. Her 'mother' sat at the table. She looked up from the book she was reading and looked at the girl.

"Got hit again eh?" She smirked.

"What is it to you...?" The girl was not in the mood right then. Her 'mother' frowned. And then she smirked again, thinking of yet another way to get on the half-demon girls nerves.

"YA know, Rain...If we hadn't taken you in, you would be _there_ still...Ya know that, right?" The woman sneered. The girl, Rain, Flinched at the mention of "_there"_. She had hated it. And, at the time she was taken in by the two, she had been glad. Now she regretted agreeing to it.

"Yes, I know that..." She said.

"Good. Oh. By the way, you are going to start going to school tomorrow." The woman frowned at this, but looked at Rain to see that the girls eyes had widened. The woman realized that Rain did not like the idea, which caused her to smirk.

"I hope you have fun. Here...Go get everything on this list, so your ready tomorrow." The woman gave her a list of things for school, and some money. Rain took it, her eyes now their normal emotionless grey.

"Yes, Mitsu." Rain went back into the living room, and headed for the door. Her 'dad' stopped her.

"Where are ya going?" He asked.

"I am going to get my school supplies, as Mitsu has just told me to do so...Kazuki."She said bitterly.

"Well, hurry up...Got it?"

"Hai." She left quickly. As soon as she was back into the busier part of town, her ears fell to her skull, and her tail almost touched the ground. She hated the idea of going to a school. There would be more then jus the regular amount of people teasing her about her half demon heritage. She sighed again.

She wondered what school she would be going to though. She was only turning 14 this year, so she wouldn't be in elementary school...At least..she didn't think she would be. She frowned. She had never actually gone to school before. She had had a private tutor, so that no one would see what her parents did to her..So that no one would see the bruises, and cuts. She shrugged. This only meant they would have to be more careful. She smiled. Maybe it would end completely.

She stopped when she reached the store she was going to. She opened the door and looked at her list. She went to the clerk and smiled.

"Umm...Can you help me find the stuff on my list?" She asked him nervously while handing him the list of school supplies. He frowned for a moment but then nodded. She followed him, going down some of the isles. He stopped in front of some stuff. She looked at it, as he said, "These are the backpacks we have, pick one, and hurry up please?" He sounded annoyed.

She looked at him and decided to just look on her own instead.

"I think I can manage thanks. I am sorry for troubling you." He just frowned and glared at her, walking away after returning her list. She sighed. She grabbed a backpack, a one strap that was black,red, and silver. And then started looking for notebooks. She got a dark purple one, a red one, a black one, and a grey one. She continued looking for the rest of the stuff she needed, finding it with some difficulty.

Everything she got was either red,black,silver, or very dark purple. She went up and payed for everything. The clerk glaring at her the whole time, and left. She got home and went to her room, packed everything into her new bag, and went to bed. Dreading the next day. Which would be her first day of school.

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx..

Rain was woken up early the next day, by a hard slap against the side of her face. Her eyes flew open and she looked at her 'attacker'. She was not surprised to see Kazuki standing there. She rubbed her cheek for a second before getting out of bed and going into the bathroom to take a shower. She quickly took a shower and washed her hair. She came out in a towel, and wasn't surprised that Kazuki was still standing there. He handed her some clothes and then left. But not before saying, "Hurry the hell up and get dressed. I need to get to work."

She was slightly confused by this, but nodded nonetheless. She watched him leave, and then looked at the clothes he had given her. She frowned. The school she would be attending had uniforms? Oh well, she noticed why he had been so angry. He had had to buy her underwear and a bra...along with the uniform..probably because her mom made him..jus to be a bitch..she loved pissing them both off. She sighed, looking at the size of the bra. Her eyes widened...he had got the right size..THAT was scary...

She got dressed quickly and hurried downstairs with her back pack. He frowned when she came down. But handed her a slip of paper with directions on it.

"Thats how you get to the school, and you better not be late..Got it?!" She nodded quickly, and waited for him to say something. He frowned and shouted "WELL! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" She ran out the door, noting that she didn't like how the skirt was so short..or was it that her legs were so long? Either way, the skirt flew up a little, showing her black underwear he had bought. She ran down the street as fast as she could, which was pretty fast considering her demon abilities.

She stopped when she was in the busier part of town, and finally noticed that her uniform was black and red. She shrugged. At least it was white or something. She walked the rest of the way to school. People kept staring at her. She figured because she was in a school uniform, had cat ears and a tail, and had a backpack. She frowned. She hated this already. She ignored them, and got to school on time.

She walked to the office and asked for the whatever it was she needed. The woman behind the desk stared at her like she was crazy.

"And who are you?" She asked.

"I am Rain. The new student." Rain all but hissed out. The woman frowned, but fear showed in her eyes.

"I see. We knew you were coming, but we did not know that...you were a half bred girl." She stated rudely.

"My species should not matter, when my parents are paying my tuition." She hissed."Now, if you would just gimme my damn stuff, so I can get to class."

The woman looked taken aback at Rains new found anger, but nodded, her eyes landing on her bruised cheeks. Since, she had a bruise from the day before, and one from this morning, she had two bruised cheeks.

"What happened to your cheeks?" She asked, handing her the papers.

Rain was taken aback now, buy the note of concern in the womans voice. She blinked a few times and her ears twitched as she asked her, "What..did you say?"

"I asked what happened to your face, you have bruises." She said, more concerned now. Rain just smiled, which confused the woman further and answered, "I am really clumsy, thats all." Rain walked out the door, a small smile on her face. No one had ever showed that much concern for her, and it made her a little bit happier about going to school.

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx..

Rain walked to the classroom she was supposed to go to, and walked through the door. People stared at her. And her ears instinctively flattened to her head. She noticed everyone wearing the uniforms, the girls wearing the short skirts and shirts. And the boys wearing a pair of black pants, and a red shirt. She frowned at them...She didn't like being stared at. The only one who didn't stare at her, a black haired boy, with violet eyes, that was looking out the window. The teacher looked at her now.

"Who are you?" She asked politely.

"I am...I'm Rain." She said quietly.

The teacher looked at her, surprise evident on her face. But, she smiled after and said, " There's an open seat by Aoyagi-kun. Aoyagi?" The raven haired boy looked up.

"Hai, sensei?" He asked.

"Thank you." Was her reply, as Rain walked back and sat by him. As she sat down, she noticed a pink haired girl look at her, from the other side of the Aoyagi guy. When she noticed Rain return her glance, she started talking to her.

"Hi, my name is Yuiko."She smiled, and pointed at the boy."This is Ritsuka."

Rain smiled a little and nodded sort of. "My name is Rain." Rain watched as Ritsuka's eyes landed on her cheeks.

He frowned for a moment before asking, "What happened, and don't tell me you're clumsy." He continued looking at her as her expression went from a small smile, to completely shocked and confused.

"How would you know I am not just clumsy?" She asked defensively.

"Because, if you're so clumsy, why do the bruises, when you look at them carefully, have slight hand shapes, like this one,-" he pointed at her right cheek, where the man had punched her,..."-Looks like a clenched fist, a little. So I would say someone punched you." He watched her face go from defensive, to surprised, to completely emotionless in less, then 5 seconds.

"And this one,-He pointed to her other cheek- has a slight shape of an open palm, if you look carefully, as if you were slapped. So, my question is, who did it?" He looked completely serious, and Yuiko looked utterly confused.

"Well then, Mr. Knowledgeable. Where the hell do you get your information from. And why do you  have cuts, and bandages and such on your face? Hmm?" She asked, a little more commanding then she wanted.

"And...Do not tell me you're just clumsy, and 'fall over things' or 'run into things'..." Ritsuka frowned at this.

"Exactly. You do not want to tell me, I do not want to tell you." She crossed and stared at him for a moment. Then, looked away, as he just continued frowning.

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx..

At lunch break, Rain walked over to a store and bought some food. She walked back into the room and sat down. She noticed that there was now another boy there, besides Aoyagi-kun. She frowned.

"Who the hell are you?" She raised an eyebrow as he looked up at her. His eyes looked her up and down, and she could swear, they stopped on her breasts for a moment, causing her to glare at him more.

"My name is Yayoi. Hi." He was blushing now, obviously, he knew she caught him.

"Well, you're in my seat, move." She said firmly.

She sat down and ate her lunch silently. While she ate, Ritsuka, Yuiko, and Yayoi all watched her. Their eyes questioning why she acted that way.

"What?! If you wanna say something then say it!" She shouted, causing everyone to turn and look at her. She merely hissed and they all turned away.

"Umm..Rain?" Yuiko's voice shook a little. "Why are you being so mean? To all of us?" Rain just frowned.

"Because, I do not need you all being nice to me, because you either pity me, or think I need help because I am half bred. I don't need the fake sympathy." She glared at them. They all looked slightly hurt by her words. Ritsuka, didn't look hurt, but more angry by her accusations. Yuiko looked like she was going to cry, and Yayoi...just looked like he was upset. She frowned.

"What Aoyagi?" She said bitterly. She could tell he wanted to say something to her...But, for some reason he just turned away, and ignored her. For the rest of the day, they all ignored her. She was glad too.

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx..

Rain stepped out of the school, but was frowning. She hated it here, especially since Ritsuka, Yuiko, and Yayoi, had decided they were going to follow her out of the building. She saw an older male standing there. He looked like he would be in college, 22 or so. She frowned as he turned and looked at her and the others. His eyes too, landed on her bruises.

She watched Ritsuka go up to the male and give him a hug. This puzzled Rain. Causing her to frown more. She walked forward, but was caught by her arm. She looked back and saw it was Ritsuka.

She hissed out her next words, "What do you want?!" Ritsuka frowned.

"Soubi, this is Rain, shes new, and shes pretty temperamental apparently." Rain frowned. Ritsuka continued. "Rain, this is Soubi. He was a friend of my brothers. My brothers name was Seimei." Ritsuka frowned. Rains eyes widened, and Ritsuka and Soubi both stared at her.

"Let go..I need to go...Or I will get into trouble." She tugged her arm out of Ritsuka's hand and started running. She had heard that name before. Her parents had said something about an Aoyagi Seimei. They had talked about him...A lot. It was weird.

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx..

Ritsuka looked at Soubi confused.

"Why do you think she reacted like that Soubi?" He asked.

"Ritsuka, I do not know. But..Did you have any problems today?" Ritsuka and Soubi had started walking home now, and Ritsuka looked at Soubi, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I sensed a Fighter today, and when I got to your school to wait today, I sensed said Fighter in your school. So I was wondering if anyone said anything..at all?"

Ritsuka thought about it for a moment. "Nope, Nothing."

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx..

Thats it for now...And thus..BYEZ!!


	3. A new new kid? !

...Nothin much ta say this time...cept, it will be a very tortuously looooong summer...TT...

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Soubi Agatsuma and Ritsuka Aoyagi walked home silently after that. Neither could think of anything to say. The fact that a Fighter was now located in the young Sacrifices school, was serious. Ritsuka, who had recently turned 14, looked up towards his Fighter. He wondered what the Sentouki was thinking about. Soubi was now 22, being 8 years older then his small Sacrifice, Ritsuka.

"Soubi?"

"Yes?" ...Ritsuka waited for a moment. Then he asked, "Is it really THAT bad...Having a Fighter at school I mean..." The Sacrifice looked at his Fighter curiously.

"Well, it depends on why they are there. Or whether they even know they are a fighter." The older male stated simply. Ritsuka took that to thought.

'Could Rain possibly be the new Fighter...?' They continued walking in silence, until Ritsuka's house came into view.

"See you tomorrow Soubi!" the young Sacrifice called, as his Sentouki started to walk home. Ritsuka walked up to the front door, and opened it. His mother was waiting for him.

"Ritsuka! Did you have a good day at school?" Misaki asked him. He nodded and went to his room. Not wanting to be hit or anything of that sort.

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Rain walked down the busy streets towards her house. She sighed. She really hated this whole situation. Living with _them_, now going to school...She frowned.

'This is going to be torture...' She thought bitterly. When she got home, she saw that Kazuki and Mitsu weren't there. There was a note on the table.

Rain,

_Take care of the house...We'll be back by tomorrow morning...Or late tonight. Dunno yet. Eat something and go to bed._

_Mitsu._

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and made a sandwich. She went to her room and layed down on the bed. She sat there, eating her sandwich, and thinking. Thinking about what it was going to be like, for the rest of the year. She fell asleep soon after.

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Rain woke up the next day, headed to the shower, washed her hair, and got dressed. She went down stairs and the first thing she smelled, was liquor. She wrinkled her nose and left the house quickly. She didn't need to get hit by a drunken Kazuki or Mitsu, right before school. She walked slowly to school. She woke up earlier then usual today. She wondered what school would be like today...And sighed.

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

A boy woke up early. He was starting middle school today. He got out of bed and got into the shower. He washed his hair and out on the "stupid" red and black uniform. He brushed his semi long hair and grabbed his bag.

The boy had black hair, with longer bangs. His hair in the back was almost to his shoulders, but still cut so it wasn't like a girls hair. He was about 5 foot 11 inches tall. He was slightly muscular, but not really buff. His eyes were a piercing bright green. And he had two black cat ears, situated on top of his head.

He left his room and got some breakfast, and then proceeded to walk out the door. The last thing you could see of the boy, was his fluffed out cat-like tail.

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Rain continued to walk through the streets, noting how many teenagers were actually wearing school uniforms. There were more then she had first thought. She sighed, she hated going to school. She hated that her 'parents' were her guardians. She hated that everyone in the class was trying to be nice to her. She hated that...

Her thought was cut off as she walked into someone who was coming around a corner. She would have fallen if said person hadn't caught her first. Her silver/grey eyes opened to see a pair of piercing green eyes. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized it was a boy. She got out of his arms and looked at him. She didn't recognize him so...That meant he was new...Right?

She looked at him more closely, noting that he was about 4 inches taller then her, her height being 5 foot 7 inches. She also noticed his black hair wasn't long...Like Yayoi-san, but it was longer then Ritsuka-kun's. She frowned as he smiled at her. She then noticed he had a pair of cat like ears on top of his head, and a tail, and fang-like canine teeth, and slightly longer then average nails.

She decided to smile back. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad now. Now that she wasn't the only hybrid. Maybe this boy would like her for her, not because he pitied her.

"You're new, right?" She was going to help him if he needed it. His face flushed slightly. 'Why is he blushing? I wonder...'

"Y-yea, meh first day." He laughed a little. Rain heard someone call her name.

"Ugh..." She groaned.

"What is wrong?" He looked at her, questioning her action.

"Oh...Nothing really." She turned to face the who had called her and waved, saying. "Ohayo Yuiko-san!" She smiled a little. She realized she didn't know this boy's name.

"I'm Rain, by the way. Who are you?" She returned her attention to the black-haired, cat-eared boy in front of her.

"Oh. Right, my name is Leon." He smiled as he said this. Rain looked at him for a moment. And then she smiled back. Yuiko, Yayoi, and Ritsuka were there by now. So, Rain introduced everyone. Which shocked the aforementioned,

"This is Leon. Leon, this is Yuiko." She pointed to a pink-haired girl, Leon smiled at the new girl. "This is Yayoi." She continued. Leon looked at the boy with the hip length green/blue-ish color hair. The boy, now known as Yayoi, smiled at him. "And this, Is Ritsuka-kun." She pointed at a black haired boy with violet eyes. Leon's eyes widened a little. He regained his composure, and smiled at Ritsuka.

"Hi." He said. Rain then started to walk forward, wrapping her slender fingers around Leon's wrist.

"Come on. I will help you find your way around, ok?" She smiled at him, and Yuiko, Yayoi, and Ritsuka were all surprised by how much she had warmed up to him. They all exchanged a glance before walking into the school as well.

..xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Who is this new kid? Why did he show up around the same time as Rain? Hmmm...Whats up with the new Fighter in Ritsuka's school. Is Leon a Sacrifice, or a Fighter? What is Rain? What is her true name? All these questions, and more, to be answered eventually!1BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!


	4. stay away from them

...Hmmm...so, this will probably be the last chapter for the summer vacation...So..I apologize. I will have TONS of updates when summers over. I promise. I will have lots of chapters posted when I return from my summer break. So, The story will probably be finished up when I get back. So, Later. After school starts again, I will post all the chapters I hand write this summer up, all at the same time! So. Have a great summer everyone!Oh, and this chapter is gunna be a view of Soubi's day, and a view in Leon's head...Ooooh the drama!!

..xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Soubi woke up the next day, and just layed in bed. He had a terrible headache. Kio had come over...And sorta bugged him about going out...So, last night, Kio and Soubi had gone to a bar. Soubi regretted it now. Now that he had a headache.

Well, he decided he wasn't going to get anything done just lying in bed. Soubi got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He washed his silky, blond shoulder length hair, and stepped out with a towel around his waist. (An: all the Soubi fan girls...you can start drooling now. /shifty eyes/ end An)

He stepped into the kitchen and grabbed some pain relievers. Took three, and went into his room to get dressed. When he was done, he came out of his room, just as his front door burst open.

"Good morning Kio. Having fun?" Kio glared at Soubi.

"Why didn't you just tell me no...Hmm? My head is pounding..." Kio whined.

"When have you ever listened to me?" Kio glared at Soubi again. (Author takes a drink of her coffee. HI!! BYE!!)

Soubi and Kio spent some of the rest of the day talking, then painting. Kio and Soubi went out for lunch, and then Kio went home. Amazingly enough. (Author shifts eyes...) Soubi walked home and sat down on his couch. He was slightly worried about Ritsuka. This morning Soubi had sensed something, but with the headache he hadn't been sure what it was. Now that his head wasn't pounding, he realized it was yet another Fighter present. He wondered what was going on these days. Soubi sighed and grabbed the cell he got so he could get a hold of Ritsuka whenever he needed, or wanted, to.

He sent Ritsuka a text message. Thus...Ritsuka's reply was:

Soubi,

Stop worrying!

/chu/

Soubi smiled. His little Sacrifice could be quite amusing.

..xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

School was boring...Leon sat there, hardly paying any attention to his Sensei. He yawned. And looked at Rain. He remembered that Sensei had placed him next to her. Moving another kid. He wondered why. Oh well. He didn't care. She was__ gunna be his partner soon anyway. She glanced at him, obviously feeling his eyes on her. He smiled and she smiled back. She looked back to the teacher.

Leon's gaze fell to the black haired boy on Rain's other side. Ritsuka was it?

'So..this is Loveless then? He's pretty small. I wonder when I will meet the Fighter.' Leon was broken out of his reverie by a sharp tap on his desk. He looked at his Sensei.

"Are you going to keep staring at Aoyagi-kun, or are you going to pay attention?" Everyone's eyes, including Ritsuka's fell on him.

"Gomen, Sensei." Rain was looking at him funny now. So was Ritsuka. 'Great...Damn you Sensei...' He frowned and his attention turned to the teacher. He yawned. This really was boring. He quietly pulled out a pair of headphones...They were connected to his Ipod. He stuck them under the desk where his teacher wouldn't see them, and turned it on. Loud enough he could listen to it, but where no one else, cept maybe Rain, could hear it.

He smiled to himself as he ignored everything but the song that was playing. Which was Over and Over, by TDG. He sat there, until the lunch bell rang. Then he turned off the Ipod, stuck it in his pocket, and walked out of the room to go to the store.

He heard footsteps behind him, so he looked back to see Rain coming after him.

"You don't mind if I come too, right?" She smiled awkwardly at him. He sighed.

"Do you think I'm gay or something?" He looked at her shocked expression.

"No..well..Why were you staring at Ritsuka-kun anyway?"

He sighed. "I was thinking about something, but I am not gay." He smiled and laughed at her flushed face. "Come on. Lets go get some lunch!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him. She blushed more when he pulled on her arm, but followed him nonetheless.

They walked to a store, and when he said he would pay for it, she blushed again. She insisted that he didn't, but he did anyway. She blushed again.

"Ya know, your real cute when you blush." He smiled and she blushed more.

"You really didn't have to pay for my lunch ya know..." Her face was red. HE smiled.

"You really wanna repay me, then?" He smirked as she looked at him, slightly confused. She nodded.

"Well..." He took a bite of his food as they walked back toward the school. "You could...Nah..." He shook his head. "Never mind, you wouldn't wanna do that." She looked at him, more confused then before. He thought about it for a minute. He really wanted to kiss her. He was already very attracted to her. 'I guess thats what they mean when they say its a pretty powerful bond.'

"What?" She asked him, her ears and tail showing just how curious she was.

"Ya know, curiosity killed the cat." He smirked as she thought for a moment. Then she smiled and replied. "But..Satisfaction brought it back." He smiled at her.

"Nice. Your so kawaii." She blushed about ten shades of red. He laughed. They walked back into the school building, and back to the classroom. She was still blushing.

Leon looked at Ritsuka, who looked at him, who looked at Rain, who looked at the floor, who didn't see Ritsuka then look at her, so she also didn't see Yuiko look at her. Yuiko looked at Leon, who looked back at Yuiko, who looked at Yayoi, who looked at Leon, who looked at Ritsuka,again, who looked at Yayoi and Yuiko, who both looked back at him. (Author inhales deeply. Man..was that confusing?)

Yuiko was the first to say anything. "Whats wrong Rain? Your face is all red..." Rain looked at Yuiko and then sat down. Not answering her.

Leon leaned down to Yuiko's ear, and whispered. "I embarrassed her by paying for her lunch, and then saying she was cute when she blushed." He shrugged. "Nothing really." Yuiko looked at Leon, who looked at Yuiko, who looked at her lunch and finished eating.

"Wow..." Ritsuka was surprised by all the looking back and forth. "Wow..." (Author is now laughing out loud...)

..xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

FF after school...

Ritsuka, Rain, Yuiko, Yayoi, and Leon all walked out of the school together. Ritsuka was looking for Soubi, Rain sighed, Yuiko was smiling, Yayoi was...being Yayoi, and Leon was looking at Rain. Leon looked up when he sensed a Fighter coming towards the school. His head head shoot over to look at the school gates, where Soubi walked towards Ritsuka.

Leon tensed a little. Rain looked at Leon, who looked at Soubi, who looked at Ritsuka who looked at Leon, who looked at..(everyone yells :STOP ALREADY!!..) In other words, everyone but Soubi was now looking at Leon.

"Hello Soubi." Leon said quietly. Soubi looked at him and frowned.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry, my name is Leon." Leon bowed his head. "I heard about you...from...some people." Leon smiled nervously. Knowing that Soubi could tell he was a Fighter.

Soubi frowned, but replied, "I see. Well, I would like to speak to you, alone..sometime. Just come and find me when you want." Leon nodded quietly.

Everyone was confused and had swirly anime eyes.(LOL) Leon turned to Rain.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Soubi looked at Rain, and then at Leon.

'...Hmmmm...'He thought...(Author is bored thus says this..."SHIFTY FUCKIN EYES!!" end Authors idiocy)

"Ritsuka." Soubi and Ritsuka walked away and Leon followed them with his eyes, he muttered something.."So that is Beloved/Loveless...Hmmm..."

Rain looked at him.."What did ya say Leon?" Yuiko and Yayoi looked at her, they hadn't heard nothin.

"Nothing."

"Oh, and you can walk me home if you like." Rain smiled and they both left as well, leaving behind a very confused swirly eyed pair of teens. Yuiko and Yayoi.

Going to ..xxx...xxx...xxx...Soubi/Ritsuka...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

"Ritsuka." Soubi looked annoyed by something, and the young Sacrifice couldn't figure out why.

"Yes, Soubi?"

"I want you to stay away from that Leon boy..and Rain, if my suspicions are correct." Soubi looked at Ritsuka.

"Why?" "Because, if I am right, Rain and Leon are a team. The only thing, is they both give off Fighter energy..." Soubi frowned. "So I don't know who is the Sacrifice in that pair, and who is the Fighter. Thats why I want you to stay away from both of them..but just for now." Ritsuka nodded. "Alright Soubi."

xxx...xxxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx..xxxTo Rain/Leon..xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

"Rain?" "Hai, Leon?" "What are your favorite colors?" "Umm...Black,Red,dark purple, and silver. I guess." "Oh..Good." Leon smiled and she wondered why.

They turned another corner. And walked up Rain's street.

"Theres my house." She pointed at the old apartment complex. Her 'parents' had bought the whole building, so, it was basically just a huge ass house. But still and apartment.

"House?" Leon was confused.

"Yes..my...'Parents'" She put air quotes around it. "Bought the whole damn building. So now its just a huge house...on the inside." She smiled.

"I see." He smiled.

She walked up to the door, and put her ear against it. She sighed. She could hear them inside. Leon walked up behind her and opened the door. She fell.

"Ahh." She looked up, after landing on the floor, to see her parents were not looking at her, but looking at Leon.

They both frowned. "Who is this, Rain?" Mitsu asked.

Rain gulped. She hadn't known that Leon would open the door like that. She laughed nervously.

"Hes a new kid at my new school." She smiled..kind of. Leon looked at her. Then looked at Mitsu and Kazuki.

"What is wrong Rain?" He looked at her, and then at the two adults who were sending her death glares.

Her parents then smiled and acted nice...But Rain knew she was gunna get it...Because they sent her..'the look'. Once Leon left, completely confused by their actions, they turned their glares to her again.

"What the hell Rain?!" Mitsu shouted at the girl.

"I didn't know he was going to actually come to the door. H-he just asked to walk me home..." She was backed against a wall now. Kazuki looked like he wanted to kill her right on the spot. And Mitsu..looked like it was all she could do to not kill the girl.

"You shouldn't have had him walk with you in the first place!!" Kazuki was screaming at her now. He stormed over to her, and grabbed her arm. Roughly pulling her up by it. He then took her down the hall. Her eyes widened. She knew where he was taking her. She tried to get out of his grasp, but he only tightened his grip.

She did not like this at all. She knew that he was taking her to 'the room'. Which..was kinda bad. She struggled to free herself, but he only kept dragging her. Then, he opened the door. And her eyes went as wide as possible.

..xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

And, to be the evil author I know I am...I shall end it there...What is this room?? OOOh...I dont know..I was bored and this kinda went POP! WRITE ME!! LOL so, yea. Later people. IF your lucky there will be one more chapter before I leave for summer...


	5. Two Loveless'WTH! Oo

_**READ THE FOLLOWING!! IMPORTANT!!**_

Thus, I wrote this after not having internet, but...since it was 1:41 AM on June 8 (which WAS) Sunday. And, found out that Thursday, I would have internet back. So, since I am not leaving for the summer until Saturday, June 14, I figure, since that leaves me with about 2 days, and 2 whole nights of internet before I leave to another state(sighs) I can write chapters when I am not pissing my new neighbors off (Smiles evilly) and write them at night, which is when I am more creative I noticed...(Thinks about why for a moment) Anyway...I can write both during the day AND night, to keep all my readers happy. AND Another really important thing. There is a library where I am going. So I MIGHT be able to save documents to say..a disk, take it there, upload it, and then post chapters during the summer too!!

Don't you all just love my intelligence at finding these things out?!(Smiles) Anyway, I know I am rambling, but these things were important to me, so that everyone knows whats going to happen. That way no one thinks I lied about summer, and being without internet. See my grandma thinks internet is a bad thing..(Sighs) So, she doesn't have it. Thus, since that is where I will be for the summer, I won't have it either. But, the library is magnificent. Anyway, on with chapter five!!

.xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

She knew that he wasn't only mad at her for this one incident. And, she knew that Leon walking her home angered him more. She knew, that he hated paying her tuition, paying for the uniform, paying for her school supplies, and, having her around period. So, she knew that from now on...She would have to be very careful.

The apartment complex they now lived in, on the outside looked like just that. An apartment complex. But, Mitsu and Kazuki had gotten it remodeled before actually moving in. So, on the inside, it looked like a mansion. A huge hallway, lots of doors, etc. etc.

This particular he was practically dragging her to, was one she hated most...It seemed to her, that even though she couldn't see a millimeter in front of her there, that he could see just fine. She figured it had something to do with either the lighting of the room didn't go well with her cat-like eyes, or...It was just some sort of random thing she couldn't really understand.

She hated it, because she could not see, and he could. Meaning, she wouldn't know when he was going to hit her, or anything. All she could really rely on were her ears and nose, which, unfortunately wasn't saying much. Because, she didn't use them enough to know the difference between what made what sounds, or, what he smelled like. And she didn't want to know.

Thus, he dragged her through the open door, and closed it behind him. She still struggled uselessly. She hated this. If she couldn't see him she knew she couldn't find the door, but still. She had to try right? She felt him pull her further into the room. She heard him going through something, then she heard a clinking noise.

She gulped. She knew that noise at the very least. A chain. She hated that most. Because, when he used it, she couldn't have gotten away if she could see.

'_CLICK.'_ It was around her neck now. She hated not seeing. But, now, it didn't matter.

..xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

Leon walked back from Rain's house. She had looked slightly frightened when she saw her parents there. He didn't get it. He wondered what was up with that. He didn't know, and she probably would have told him if it was his business.

He hoped he hadn't gotten her into to much trouble. He frowned. What if he had gotten her into a lot of trouble? He hoped not. He decided he would ask her at school tomorrow. He kept walking until he reached his apartment. He unlocked the door, opened it, and stepped inside. He could not only sense someone was there, but he could smell the person, and hear their breathing. He frowned again.

He could have sworn he was the only one with a key. He took of his shoes and left them by the door. He walked into the living room, and was surprised to see who was there.

There, sitting on his couch, was none other then...

..xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

Ritsuka sat on his bed, wondering if Soubi was right about Leon and Rain. He didn't want to think that they were there because of him or something, but...Wasn't that the reason all the other Fighting teams had come. He frowned.

He decided to go for a walk, maybe even go to Soubi's house. So, he went downstairs, slipped past his mom, who seemed to be in one of those moods, and out the door.

He walked down the street until he could see the park. He had his camera, so he decided to go to the park and get some pictures, and then go to Soubi's.

He walked through the park, getting pictures of flowers and other little random things he wanted too. Then, he headed for Soubi's home.

He got there, and walked up the steps. He knocked on the door, but he didn't get an answer. He turned the knob, and found the house unlocked. He went inside and couldn't find Soubi. He frowned.

'He didn't go off by himself again...Did he?' Ritsuka ran out the door and started to search for the Sentouki.

..xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

Leon was completely surprised, that Soubi was at his house. He blinked a few times. His ears went down towards his head, in slight agitation. He didn't like people in his home, without him there, or without his permission.

However, he nodded and said, "What do I owe the pleasure of you being here, Soubi-kun?"

Soubi frowned. He wasn't there to have some small talk of any kind. He was there for answers, and if Ritsuka tried to contact him, he knew he would be in trouble. He decided that getting to the point would be best.

"Why are you here Leon?" Leon was taken aback a little by Soubi's tone, he sounded angry, and demanding. But, he didn't show his surprise, he just smirked, and looked at Soubi. He walked over to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He went back into the living room, sat down, and took a drink of water before setting it on the coffee table.

"I am here, because of Loveless." Soubi frowned. He had figured as much.

"Why?"

"I am her Fighter. Thats why." Leon frowned, did Soubi think he had meant the boy? Apparently, because Soubi looked confuse now.

Leon sighed. And Soubi asked, "What do you mean by 'Her Fighter'?"

Leon frowned. Soubi knew nothing. He sighed again and answered him calmly.

"Because, the Loveless I am here for, is a girl. Rain, to be exact." Leon shrugged.

"I don't even know if Ritsuka has a Fighter with the same name. I have never met one anyway."

Soubi sat there for a moment thinking. "So, Ritsu nor Nagisa sent you after Ritsuka? Because they have sent teams before."

"You are very protective of the boy huh? But, to answer your question. No. I was not sent by Ritsu-sensei for that reason. I was sent here to find my Sacrifice, not yours. Though, while I am her Fighter, and she is my Sacrifice...Never mind...you'll figure it out later." Leon smirked at Soubi's now confused look.

"Don't worry Soubi-kun, it'll make sense later. Anyway, don't you think you should go find Ritsuka-kun? I believe he is looking for you now..." Soubi looked more confused as to how he would know that.

"I am a half cat-demon, member? Not only that, but a Sacrifice can be sensed you know...Sometimes." Leon smiled as Soubi stood up. Soubi was obviously confused. And Leon didn't want to explain it just yet. So, he would let Soubi daunt on it for a while.

"Oh, and Soubi-kun?" Soubi turned to look at Leon. "I can hear him shouting too." He grinned when Soubi just glared at him. Soubi left the apartment and went to find Ritsuka.

"This is going to be awfully interesting." Leon smirked to himself, finishing off the glass of water.

.xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

Soubi walked out of the apartment, and started home. He turned a corner and Ritsuka ran right into him. The Sacrifice looked up at Soubi, anger obvious in his eyes.

"Where have you been Soubi?!" Ritsuka looked upset now. "You didn't go off to fight or anything, right?" Now Soubi noticed the worry in those beautiful violet eyes.

"No, Ritsuka, I did not. I just went to talk to a friend." Soubi smiled. "You didn't need to worry, though I can understand why you did." Soubi smiled at his young raven-haired Sacrifice. He knew why the boy worried so much. There were a few times Soubi went off to battle on his own, one time in which he almost didn't make it. (Author has shifty eyes...)

Ritsuka smiled at the older man, and hugged him. He would have been angrier if he had found out that Soubi had gone off on his own..again. Ritsuka released his hold on the Sentouki, and started walking down the street, closely followed by the older male. Leon's words repeated themselves in his mind.

_"You are very protective of the boy huh? But, to answer your question. No. I was not sent by Ritsu-sensei for that reason. I was sent here to find my Sacrifice, not yours. Though, while I am her Fighter, and she is my Sacrifice...Never mind...you'll figure it out later." _

Leon had smirked as he said that, and Soubi was annoyed that the boy hadn't explained himself. Oh well. It wasn't Soubi's problem if the boy had some random stuff that he talked about. Though, something about the Fighter/Sacrifice sentence, had made him wonder what Leon was going to say next.

He didn't dwell on it too much, because he was pulled by Ritsuka towards the park.

"Can we take some pictures Soubi?" Soubi nodded at the boy. In the last two years since they had met, Ritsuka had warmed up to Soubi a lot. Soubi smiled. He was glad Ritsuka wasn't as cold towards him, though Ritsuka was kind, he wasn't exactly nice, to say the least, to Soubi. But he was a pacifist, so he didn't use violence...Unlike someone else Soubi knew.

(AN!!: SHIFTY FUCKING EYES TO YOU ALL!! Sorry, one of my friends says that all the time...so..yea! Back to the story.)

.xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

Thus...I am gunna be a really mean evil author I am, and say...END OF CHAPTER!! BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! But, of course there is another coming...(Grins evilly) Also, in the chapter with Soubi and Kio, I didn't know how to write that part. Also, I don't know how to word the part with Rain, so I am going to FastForward(FF) to after that whole evil dark room thing. Ok? Yea..but thats the next chapter. Review!! Or no more chapters!! BWA HAHAHAHAHA!!


	6. Where is Rain?

Yet another chapter written in the cover of night...Er...super early morning when it all dark outside..yea..(Nods) Tha works. To the story!

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

FF next day of school after everything in last Chapter...(Shifty fuckin eyes) BWA HAHA!

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

Leon got up just like every other day, took a shower, the whole morning routine. He put on the school uniform, and headed for the school. He walked, expecting to run into Rain again, but..he made it all the way to school, without seeing her. He frowned and walked to class.

He got there, and still no sign of the girl. He went to the group he usually associated with, meaning, Ritsuka, Yuiko, and Yayoi.

"Any of you seen Rain yet?" They all shook their heads. Leon frowned more. Now he was starting to worry. They all looked at him, as he set his bag down, and walked towards the door.

He would have made it, if the teacher (Someone gimme a name, member, they are all 14 years old now...meaning 8th grade, meaning their teacher isn't Shinonome-sensei(sp of her name please?) isn't their teacher now.) hadn't walked in through the door right before he could walk out.

"Where are you going Leon?"

Leon frowned, "I was going to go find Rain. I am worried, because shes never late." He mumbled. His Sensei frowned and pointed toward the desk.

"She'll get here when she gets here. Go sit." He did as he was told, but glared at the teacher. Ritsuka, Yuiko, and Yayoi looked at him over Rain's desk. He turned his glare on them, and they all looked away. If looks could kill, the teacher would be dead tenfold, and the other three would be too. He frowned. This was going to be a long day.

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

Rain winced as she put more disinfectant on another of the deep cuts that covered her back, arms, and her legs. She also had bruises and cuts on her face. She finished disinfecting the wound and bandaged it, moving to the next. Kazuki had been harsh this time.

It hurt just to breath, and she feared a broken rib, maybe two. She sighed as she bandaged another cut, wincing in the process. Kazuki had beat her until early morning, then he took her in her room and left her there. She had sat there for a few hours, trying not to cry or cry out. It hurt...Badly.

When she was sure both had gone to work, she changed her clothes, and started to treat her wounds. Crying out only twice. When she was finished, she put some bandages on her face to cover a bruise, and some cuts. She looked at her ear.

It had a tear, from about a centimeter from the tip, going to about two and a half centimeters from the bottom. Her ears were about a total height of four, maybe five inches. She frowned, she couldn't cover that. And it hurt. So, she did the only thing she could, she disinfected it, and put a few stripes of gauze on both sides of her ear, to at least stop the bleeding. She looked at herself in the mirror. It looked like she had been in a blender. She frowned. She didn't want to go to school, but she had too. She went into her room and put on her uniform. Noting that it had some of her blood on it. She frowned and changed into one of her favorite outfits.

She was wearing a pair of black baggy jeans with chains on them. A black tank top, with the words 'I don't bite' across the chest, then there was a evil looking smiley kinda face, that was black, with red eyes, and an evil grin full of razor sharp teeth.

She put on a pair of black converse, and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She put on a pair of fingerless gloves, dark purple with silver/grey stripes on them, that went to about her elbow, ending just before. She got the whole outfit at Hot Topic..(Author has shifty eyes again) She loved it. And...It hid most of the bandages.

She smiled to herself, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door. It was near lunch at school, so she stored at a store and bought something to eat, then she went to school. She walked into the classroom, to find everyone eating, including Leon, who looked up and looked shocked at what she was wearing.

Everyone gaped at her and she sent them death glares, causing them to concentrate on their food. She walked to her desk and sat down, wincing slightly because of the cuts on her legs, which were luckily hidden under the jeans. Leon stared at her, looking at her face, which had bandages, her arms, which had some bruises and bandages, and her ear. Which you could see crimson on the white gauze easily since her cat-like ear was black.

Leon frowned as she got her lunch out and started eating like her four friends weren't staring at her and trying to figure out what the hell was going on. She started to eat, and was half way done when Leon looked at her, and pulled on her ear, causing her to wince and drop her lunch. He continued to inspect the damage, removing the gauze.

He frowned more as she did anything but look at her friends. Ritsuka, Yuiko, and Yayoi all gasped, as the cut through her ear now showed. Her ear looked tattered, and if it wasn't still connected at the tip, and base, her ear would have been in two.

"Rain...What happened?" Rain looked at Leon who looked like he wanted to kill someone.

She looked away from his intense green stare, trying to think of some way to lie out of this. He frowned when she didn't answer. So, he asked another question.

"Did your parents have anything to do with this?" He raised an eyebrow, letting go of her ear, and adding, "And if you don't go get stitches or have a doctor check your ear, it won't heal properly...IF it heals at all."

Rain frowned. "My _parents_ had nothing to do with it." When she said 'parents' , her voice was a low hiss, that you could have practically caught the venom that was seeping from it in a vial. Leon looked at her, surprised by the anger that was in her voice.

She turned and smiled sweetly at them. "Really, I am fine." Leon frowned, knowing she was lying, though the other three took that as a 'Ask again and you'll be road kill' kind of thing and left her alone.

The teacher walked in and looked at everyone, almost not noticing Rains outfit...Almost.

"Rain! What are you wearing, where is your uniform?!"

Rain's head shot up to look at the teacher, who gasped at the sight of her ear, and replied, "It had some blood on it. I put it in the wash. I fell down the stairs yesterday, and well...I got some cuts and bruises." She shrugged, adding, "So I couldn't wear it today."

The teacher did not look convinced. But, took the answer of blood on the uniform as true. She sighed and said, "Well, have the uniform by tomorrow." Rain nodded and finished her lunch.

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

FF after school..(Shifty fuckin eyes)

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

"Rain...?" "Yes, Leon?"

"What happened, honestly? I hate to see you hurt..." He blushed, but she didn't notice. She hated when people were like that, having to know why your hurt, it mad her angry. She turned and glared at him.

"If it was really your business, don't you think I would have told you already!!" It was a statement, not a question. Leon pressed his ears to his head, not liking the yelling...At all.

"Look, Rain, I am sorry for making you angry, but if you don't tell me, how can I help you?" She looked into his eyes, and saw something she didn't think she would. She saw an emotion she couldn't recognize. There was a little hurt, probably from being yelled at. He looked sad, from being unable to know who, and why she had been hurt. And, a little of what looked like anger, towards whoever would have hurt her. Then, something she couldn't make out.

"You aren't suppose to help me!" She was exasperated now. "I don't want help."

He frowned and his ears drooped more. How was he supposed to bond with her, if she only pushed him away?

"Alright.(sigh) I guess I can't walk you home today huh?"

"No!" He looked confused. "I mean no, my parents would be mad." He stared at her for a moment, but let it go. He wasn't going to pry, yet. Instead, he handed her a paper with his address, and directions to his house on it. Also, his phone number.

"If you wanna come by, or need anything, I am here. Thats my apartment, and thats my number. Ok? Call or come over anytime. Day or night. Ok?" He looked at her, and she could see he was absolutely serious. She took the paper and nodded. He smiled and walked off.

She walked the other way. Memorizing the directions and number, just in case. When she memorized them, she threw it away, that way her parents wouldn't know a thing.

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

Rain unlocked the door and was slapped right across the face. She hadn't been expecting it, thus, her head went to the side, and her eyes widened as she turned to look at her assaulter. It was Kazuki.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Going to school?! We got a call from your teacher, she wanted to make sure that everything was ok at home?! She said you told her you fell down the stairs!"

Rain was shocked, why did her teacher have to call. She looked at him, and he looked angry. More angry then last night. She gulped.

"WELL?!"

"I-I did tell her I fell down the stairs, b-but I didn't think she would call..." His face grew less angry...but only just.

"Well, make sure you don't go to school, til your ear heals...Got it? I don't need some stupid social people or whatever coming over here. Its too much hassle." She nodded slowly, thankful he wasn't going to do anything for once.

She slipped upstairs to her room, and took the phone with her. She called Leon and asked if they could spend the day together tomorrow. He agreed and she snuck the phone back downstairs. She could smell the liquor they were drinking, and hurried back upstairs. Not wanting to be the target of a drunken man, angered by his wife.

She curled up on her bed, and went to sleep.

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

End chapter. Later guys!


	7. DateWHOOT!

Thus, another chapter whilst I await internet right before I leave. See, I get internet Thursday, leave Saturday so...HAHAHAHAHA!! There will be a total(So far after I am done writing my rambling of Idiocy and finish the chapter) of 3 new chapters before I leave. (Grins) And even more, since most of the next 5 ish days will be spent writing. (Its Sunday btw people 2:37 PM to be exact) Thus, ON WITH MY EVILNESS!!

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

Rain woke up the next morning, to the sound of glass smashing on the wall. She shuddered. That meant they were having a fight downstairs. She sighed. What if they didn't go to work today? That thought crossed her mind, which made her wonder if they would let her go out at all.

She sighed again. This was going to suck. Then, out of the recent silence, "RAIN!!"

She frowned. Did they have to scream? She got up and went downstairs. She frowned at the smell of liquor everywhere. She looked at the broken bottle that had once held Vodka...(Author once more has...SHIFTY EYES lol) She frowned, but turned her attention to Kazuki, who had called her.

"You are not to leave the house...gah it?" His speech was barely slurred at the end. She nodded, and he looked at his wife, Mitsu, who merely sat there.

"Ready to go to work?" He didn't sound like he could get through work. Rain suppressed a laugh, and didn't smile either. Mitsu just nodded, and they got up from the table, both grabbed a coffee mug of coffee, and walked out the door. Rain shook her head after they shut the door.

They would at least be slightly more sober at work after drinking the coffee. She thought about it for a moment. She didn't care, but still, if they got fired or something...Then they wouldn't have to go to work. Meaning, she would be stuck with them ALL day...That was a scary thought.

She shook the thought away. She ran upstairs to change. She was supposed to go meet up with Leon. She didn't know why, but thinking about Leon made her get butterflies in her stomach. She didn't recognize the feeling, but she liked it. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Then went to pick out something to wear. She wanted to find something that she liked, but would be ok to Leon. She was meeting him at the park. She just couldn't wait!

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

Leon woke up semi early the next day. He had received a call from Rain, which had really surprised him. But, what surprised him most, was she had asked him to skip school, to spend the day with her. When she asked he had blushed, but accepted. So, he was supposed to meet her at the park later. He could not wait to see her.

He got out of bed, and walked through his small apartment to the bathroom. He got in the shower, washed his pitch black hair. Then he wrapped a towel around his waist and brushed his hair real quick.

He walked into his bedroom, went over to his closet, and found something to wear. He wasn't going to wear that damned uniform. He hated it. Oh well. He didn't have to wear it today so...

He wasn't going to. He pulled out a forest green t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black and white Hylees. He got dressed. Then he looked in a mirror on his closet, he didn't like it there at first, it having been here when he moved in, but now, he didn't mind so much.

He looked at his reflection, nodded, and walked back toward the bathroom. He brushed through his still somewhat wet hair, and then he his head, so that water droplets hit the mirror above the sink. He took a towel and dried his hair with it, avoiding getting any water in his ears, and then brushed his hair again, to make sure it looked ok.

He walked out of the bathroom, grabbed a thin sweatshirt, grabbed his wallet off the coffee table, checking that he had some money in it, and then grabbed his keys off the hook by the door. He put the jacket on, put his wallet in one of the pockets, and his keys in the other.

He walked out of the apartment, locking the door, and walked down the stairs to the side walk. He continued walking until he reached the park. He sat on a bench and waited for Rain. He didn't have to wait long. She came walking up the path shortly after he sat down.

His mouth dropped a little. He almost gasped. 'Kami...She looks so...Hot...' He blinked a few times, making sure he was looking at Rain and not someone else. She got over to him and smiled.

She looked at his expression as he looked her up and down. She frowned a little.

"What? What's wrong?" She looked at him. He just smiled and stood up. He looked at her apparel one more time. She was wearing..

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

Oh I am evil. Even though this was written while I didn't have internet, and indeed there are more chapters on my computer right now, I shall upload no more, until I get some more reviews!! Anyway, If you wanna know what happens after all this good happy moments of happiness(Gags) then I want reviews!! Review, and more chapters shall follow! BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (Shifty fucking eyes)


	8. Kiss? !

Ok, chapter eight, and could someone gimme an idea of what to put that little part at the end of last chapter under? I don't know what to do with it. If no one gives me an idea, I might just have to put little bits and pieces at the end of each chapter, cuz...wait!!I am a genius. Anyway, Here's part eight, which all of you waited so patiently for.

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

Leon looked her up and down. She was wearing a black tank top, which was kind of tight, considering it showed her curves nicely. The tank top had red trim, and a red rose on the front. He thought it was beautiful. On her arms were a pair of fingerless gloves, that ended about two inches past her wrists. They were black with grey stripes, matching her eyes.

She was, instead of wearing pants, wearing a black and red checkered skirt. She had a bat necklace on as well. She was wearing a couple bracelets on each wrist.

(The skirt looky like dis...Shifty eyes See?If the pic don't show, message me, and I will send it to you ok? If you wanna know what it looks like, cuz idk how to describe it...Byez!)

Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, with her bangs brushed to the left (For this, which I sorta don wanna say, but picture her bangs like an "Emo" Kids...ok? Like, covering her left eyes.) And a few strands of her hair were curled on the left, the strands longer then her bangs, making them noticeable.

She was wearing a pair of black wedge heels. The bottom's were black, the straps, which happened to wrap up her leg to the middle of her shin, were also black.. They were about four inches, making her about Leon's height. He smiled at her as she looked at his outfit. She, of course, smiled back.

"You look very pretty you know..." Rain blushed and smiled. "Arigato."

"So...What did you wan to do today?" "I just wanted to spend time with you, outside of school." Her face turned slightly redder. Though that wasn't the complete truth, it was still true. She _did_ want to spend time with Leon out of school, but at the same time, she wasn't suppose to go to school til her ear healed.

So, she hoped that Leon would let her hang out with him til then. And, now that she looked at him, his cheeks were flushed from her comment. Though she didn't know it had been what she said that caused it. She put a hand on his forehead and he blinked and looked at her with a questioning expression.

"Your face is kinda red...Your feeling ok right?" He heard the concern in her voice, which could only mean she cared for him in _some way,_ right? He went even more red, but only slightly. He nodded, turning slightly to hide the newfound blush on his cheeks.

"Where would you like to go first?" He looked at her, with her shoes she was almost as tall as him! She shrugged, so they merely walked through the park, talking about small things, and stopping occasionally by a flower she thought was pretty.

They walked through the park, coming out at another part of town. Just as they were passing a WacDonalds, her stomach, along with his own, growled. They both laughed, and he asked if she was hungry, even though they both knew he knew she was. (Was that confusing?)

They walked into said restaurant and got some food. (Shifty fucking eyes) Leon, of course, insisted on paying, much to Rain's dislike, or thats how it _appeared. _If she were to be honest with herself, she really did like how, when it came to paying for food, or other things, for her, Leon insisted, until she finally gave up the argument and let him pay for it.

Thus, she merely _acted_ like she didn't like it. So, they walked around for a while, going inside random stores and looking at things, Leon slipping away towards the "bathroom" for a few minutes, when in all actuality, he would grab something she would look at, which he would know by the look in her eyes that she wanted it, and pay for it. Coming back and acting as if he hadn't.

They walked around, continuing with this pattern of walk into a store, look around, Leon goes to the "bathroom", leave, Leon with something hidden in his pockets. At the end of the day, roughly around 4:30, Leon ended up with eight small items in his pockets.

On was a golden heart shaped locket, that had a small flower like design on the front. It said, on the little hook kind of thing holding the necklace on its chain, that it was 14k gold. The chain was also gold. Rain had mentioned the idea of piercing her ears, so, Leon bought her a pair of earrings that she had liked.

Then he had another necklace, it was simple really, just a chain, with five small circles on it. Colored brown, chain and all, but the circles had an almost honeycomb design. Another thing he had, was a small necklace, hand made, out of wood. More simple _looking_ even then the brown circle necklace. But, to make it had obviously been difficult. For the small pendent it had on the wooden beaded chain(the beads were made out of wood is what I mean.), had an intricate flower design, carved into it.

Then, there was a small necklace, that, though it wasn't a set, match the earrings. It was no more then a simple circle pendent, with a circle gem kinda thing, which was made of plastic, and smooth. The small piece was colored black, while the chain was silver. The earring were just like it, only smaller.

Then, there was a necklace, which had a long chain, that had a small fairy on it. She had thought it was really cute, so he had bought it just for. But, the one he had seen her eying the most, before he bought it and they left, was a necklace, that had a black almost plastic like chain, with only a total of six small bead, and what looked like a fang from an animal, but was really just made out a of weird kind of crystal. The beads were of accordance, two were just black, with a silver piece of metal, two were just silver metal coils almost, and the last two were just metal circles. They were small, but, Rain had liked this necklace the most, so he bought it.

Lastly, he had bought her a small ring, it was metal, with a black piece of plastic around the metal, she hadn't even noticed it, but he hoped she would like it. They walked back through the park, talking about nothing really, just about some random things. Rain was surprised when Leon just stopped. She turned to look at him.

"Whats wrong Leon?" He looked at her, his cheeks turning slightly red. He wanted to give her the ring now, he would give her the rest at different times, making it seem like he hadn't bought it today. He walked over to her, digging in one of his pockets, and pulled out the ring.

He handed it to her, and she looked at it, her expression difficult to read. "Do you like it? I was hoping that you would, since you like black and all..."He trailed off, scratching the back of his head. When she looked up at him he was surprised by the fact that it looked like she was trying not to cry.

"W-whats wrong? What did I do?" He was slightly frantic, he hadn't meant to upset her. Her only answer was throwing her arms around him and hugging him. He was shocked. But, after coming out of it, he hugged her back. He wasn't thinking, and he kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him, slightly confused, as he started top turn red.

"Thank you Leon, and I love the ring." She surprised herself with what she did next, but definitely surprised him more. She kissed him on the cheek. Releasing him from the hug.

She walked forward, towards her home, with Leon following, completely confused at what had just happened.

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

(Shifty fucking eyes) Well? How was that one? I thought I would put a little romance and happiness between the two of them. Since, well, they both have feelings for each other. But, what will happen next? Did Mitsu and Kazuki get home first? Did they find Rain not there?(Gasp) Oh the horror if so...(Shifty fucking eyes) All I can say to you all...Expect the unexpectedly Expected. That didn't make sense? It wasn't suppose to make to make sense...(Evil grin) BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!


	9. I'll talk to you later

Thus, another chapter made in the last two-ish days that I have been without internet. Two more days, and I shall have it for two days, before I fly on three different damned planes, and then spend two months of my summer vacation with my family. Then come back for like three weeks before school!!GAH!!...(Rereads what she just wrote.) Holy shit! O.o Look at all the two's...and three's...O.o o.O lets see...two days of no internet, two days OF internet...Two months...Three planes...Three weeks...Holy hell...I have issues in my family..O.o o.O WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TWOS AND THREES!!T T I am done now..read the chapter please. (cries)

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

They walked a little farther together, but, as fate would have it, Leon had to go a different direction to get home. So, Rain carried on by herself. When she looked at her watch, also looking again at the ring.

.:. FLASHBACK.:. (OMG first flashback eh? Wow...)

_"Whats wrong Leon?" He looked at her, his cheeks turning slightly red. He walked over to her, digging in one of his pockets, and pulled out the ring. _

_He handed it to her, and she looked at it, her expression difficult to read. "Do you like it? I was hoping that you would, since you like black and all..."He trailed off, scratching the back of his head. When she looked up at him she knew that it looked like she was trying not to cry. _

_"W-whats wrong? What did I do?" He was slightly frantic, her only answer was throwing her arms around him and hugging him. She could tell he was shocked. But, after coming out of it, he hugged her back. He kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him, slightly confused, as he started to turn red. _

_"Thank you Leon, and I love the ring." She surprised herself with what she did next. She kissed him on the cheek. Releasing him from the hug. _

_Then, while they stood there for a moment more, he took the ring back, took her hand, and slipped it on her ring finger. She blushed, as did he. But, she liked that he had chosen to put it on for her. _

_"Thank you again Leon." She said. Then they started walking again._

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

She blushed as she thought about how she'd kissed his cheek. She had never, for the life of her, kissed anyone...ever...anywhere...not the cheek, the lips, or anywhere. She looked at the watch, this time actually looking, and her face turned from blushing, to very pale in a mere matter of seconds.

It was almost 6 o'clock. If...IF...Mitsu and Kazuki got home before she did...What would happen? She started running. She rad faster and faster. She was surprised she could even run in the shoes she wore.

She figured it was her demon abilities, that were making her run so fast, because all she saw as she ran, was blurry figures everywhere. She made it, and saw their car coming down the road, of course, they wouldn't be able to see her if she got into the house...NOW. She ran inside, up the stairs, to her room, to her closet, and changed into the clothes she wore this morning. She heard them come in. She ran, silently but quickly, and put Mitsu's shoes, the wedge heels, back where she found them, and went back to her room.

She lay down on her bed, and pretended she was asleep. She waited, for their shouting, but she heard nothing. Curious though she was, she stayed put. Then, she heard _something_ then...nothing. She quietly crept downstairs. But, she saw no one. She froze. She couldn't even _smell_ them, she didn't really know what they smelled like, but, if they had been there, she would have smelt _something_.

She frowned. Where were they? She didn't wanna know, but...It wasn't good _not_ knowing. She hoped they wouldn't come at all. She sighed...She didn't know why she was even worrying. She didn't care where they were. If they weren't here, she didn't care.

But...She had _felt something..._she knew she had. But _what_ was it? She didn't know if she wanted to know...She started back up the stairs, but stopped. Something in the pit of her stomach said something was wrong..._Very very wrong._ She turned around. And watched.

Just watched. Innocent enough by itself, unless you see something someone doesn't want you to. She sat there, felt that same _something, _and then, there was Kazuki and Mitsu...standing over two other people. Rain blinked. Then, without thinking she yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Mitsu and Kazuki turned to her. Her expression was..to say the least...shocked, frightened, and...yea..thats about it. Mitsu turned to look at Kazuki, who looked at her as well. Then, they both looked at Rain. For once, when they both looked at her, Rain didn't get the feeling they were going to get mad for absolutely no reason.

But...With these to, you never know. (SHIFTY FUCKING EYES) Rain watched them, and they watched her. Then...for the first time ever. They..walked away. They just left her sitting there, confused, and completely ignored her. Inside, she felt sort of...well...giddy about it. They were actually ignoring her. Pretending she wasn't there, and to them, what wasn't there, wasn't there...and..she had a thought.

'_If...If I wasn't there, like they are pretending I am not, then...You can't hit what isn't there...Right?' _

She went upstairs to her room, and went to bed.

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

'_Good things can never last can they?!'_

Rain had been back to going to school, after one day, hanging with Leon again, he literally dragged her, to the doctor. There, they examined her ear, put some weird stuff on it, stitched it, gave her a container of said weird stuff, and sent her home saying that she needed to put that stuff on her ear twice a day.

So, she had been going to school for the past...two weeks? She thought it was about that. But...as she well knew, but hated to admit right now, good things _never_ lasted. It had been about two weeks since _they_ had started to ignore her.

_Everyone_ saw a change in her mood. She was more...well...Happy. And, that in a way, scared some people. She had been in a good mood the whole two weeks. And...She had even gone somewhere with Leon. The movies, where she did not let him pay for anything. It was her evil plan to pay him back. And, she had allowed him to pick the movie.

Of course, being the guy he is, he picked the horror movie. So, they had gone in and taken their seats. She had seen numerous horror movies, they didn't bother her at all. This particular movie though had...to say the least...Scared the hell out of her.

FLASHYBACKY!(Shifty eyes)

_Leon was sitting by her, they were both staring at the screen, and...something, she didn't remember what happened, but that was cause she screamed, along with every other girl in the theater, and looked away, burying her head in Leon's shoulder. _

_He stroked her hair, wrapped an arm around her, and smiled. He had pulled her chin up to look at him, thats how she'd known he was smiling. And then, he surprised her, by placing his lips on her own. She knew she was blushing, because her cheeks felt hot. _

_She had let him kiss her. His soft lips on hers felt like heaven. She had closed her eyes, as he had. And, for the first time she could remember, she had felt content. But...every other girl in the theater had to ruin it, by screaming, and causing Leon to break the kiss, and having him wrap his arm around her shoulders again, pulling her cat eared head to rest on his shoulder. _

_She remembered purring through the rest of the movie. Not even paying attention to it. Only thinking about how wonderful Leon's lips had felt against her own. _

END FLASHYBACKY (Shifty fucking eyes)

Well, Mitsu and Kazuki had been ignoring her, thats why she'd been able to go to the movie. But...good things never lasted. She had woken up this morning, gotten ready for school, which, since Leon had told their friends that they were going to start going out, without telling her, she quite enjoyed.

But, as she got downstairs, she didn't see it coming, and got slapped across the face. Surprised she looked up to see it Kazuki. He looked furious, but she hadn't done anything.

He had started yelling at her, but she hadn't payed attention, she was too busy dodging his attempts to hit her. And, that slap, which bruised afterwards, was the only hit he had gotten that morning, as she dodged his attacks, and got out the door. Running as fast as her cat demon side would take her.

And, as usual, Leon was waiting for her. He had been checking his watch, she was late, and then heard footsteps...Really fast ones, and then saw her try to stop, and of course, she couldn't. So, he caught her before she ran into something.

He looked at her and had been about to ask why she was late, but when he saw the mark on her cheek, he hadn't the need to. His face, though only for a second, showed his furious anger, but then, he hid it from her. The only place eh could not get it out of, were his eyes. They walked together, talking like usual, the only difference, was he was thinking of how to pay them back. So, the day went on, until lunch. Ritsuka had asked what happened, as did everyone else, she replied the same every time.

"No offense, but its not your business."

Ritsuka could see that Leon was furious about something, he knew Soubi didn't want him around the two, but he didn't care if Soubi didn't. But, with how furious Leon looked, he knew Leon knew exactly what happened, or at least why there was a bruise. He didn't ask, of course.

But, he knew how Leon felt. When Soubi had been hurt, because he went to Battle by himself, Ritsuka had felt furious that he hadn't told him. Then, when he found out that it had been Youji that inflicted the wound. He had felt furious toward the Zero, but, he had eventually forgiven him. Anyway...The point...Ritsuka knew how Leon would feel. Leon loved Rain, Rain love Leon. And, to see the one you love hurt...and if you know _who _or _what_ has done it, you become furious, angered.

All completely natural. Feeling anger, sometimes even hatred, --depending on how serious the wound or what not-- are natural. If someone didn't feel those things, along with worry for the one harmed, then truly, they did not care about the one injured in the first place.

Ritsuka watched Leon. He was staring at nothing really. Well, he was staring at Rain through the corner of his eye, though, Ritsuka could see, that he didn't really see Rain...He only saw the bruise on her cheek, which, more then likely only fueled his anger.

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

LUNCH TIME!! BWA HAHAHA!

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

Rain and Leon made their usual trip to the store to get lunch. The only difference was how tense Rain noticed Leon to be. Then, out of nowhere, he punched the stone wall they were walking by. Now there was a small whole, Leon stared at it frustrated, and then he looked at his hand, which his knuckles were now cut and bleeding.

He sighed and looked at Rain, who looked horror struck. That was the first time she had ever seen him _that_ angry. Leon reached out and hugged her, as she seemed slightly afraid of him at the moment, and he held her there, though she was attempting to push him away at the moment.

He lifted her chin, and again, he kissed her. Her eyes widened, but then slowly closed in response. Her cheeks were a little red...well...one of them, the other was a bruise. But...It counts. He broke the kiss, much to Rain's discontent, and smiled at her, his fury seemingly gone.

They walked into the store, and Leon payed...Again. Rain was slightly frustrated today. Leon could guess why. She had told him about the whole

"They are ignoring me!!"

Thing. He had been surprised when, after telling him about it, she had started dancing around. He had looked at her, with wide eyes. (Like thus o.o) So, it didn't surprise him that she would be frustrated that they weren't ignoring her. Though, under different circumstances he guessed, that she would have been upset they were ignoring her. But, that would be both under different circumstances and if the two didn't beat her when they were mad.

Oh well, there was nothing either of them could really do. Unless, she came and...He stopped walking all together.

'_Would she want to? I wonder...' _He was thinking maybe, just maybe, what if Rain wanted to live at his apartment for awhile. Rain started talking, but he couldn't hear her. He was lost in his thoughts.

Well, lost until a sharp tug on one of his ears, causing him to yelp, brought him out of his reverie.

"Hello? Are you listening...What _are_ you thinking about?" Rain sounded rather flustered. But, she had obviously noticed his somewhat spaced out look. The fact he had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk didn't help. And, the fact he had been not paying any attention to anything, made her curious as to what was so important to him.

She was rather surprised when his only response to her questioning was him walking towards school. She followed, but wasn't very happy about it. She was surprised when he turned and was walking backwards.

"Rain, I will talk to you about it after school, if you wouldn't mind coming with me to my apartment for a little while that is." He wanted to show her what it looked like before he asked, see if she would like it. She nodded and he smiled, turning back around to walk forward.

He slowed his pace, allowing her to catch up, and then wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked back to the school, and entered their classroom, with 2 minutes to spare.

...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...

BWA HAHAHAHAHA AH HAHAHAHAHA AH HAHAHAHAAA!! (shifty fucking eyes)

Well, thats that. I found out, that I might get internet at my grandma's this summer, meaning...I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE ALL THROUGH THE SUMMERRRRR!! Ok I am done now. Anyway...I get internet tomorrow by five o'clock, for the next two days, then fly down to my grandma's, then eventually get internet there. (Shrugs) Anyway. R+R Or no more chapters...ever. I like reviews, and if I don't get enough, I will discontinue this story. So...REVIEW!!


End file.
